


If You Don't Please

by summoninglupine



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Cats, Found Family, Gen, Pets, Post-Canon, Siamese Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: In disgrace, she arrived in the home certain only of an indiscretion that was not hers. In time, she is told she will learn, the mysterious sisters, their tails entwined, watching her with studied curiosity, and more than a little amusement.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2020 Disney Animated Movie Exchange (DAM Exchange)





	If You Don't Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



_“The Sphinx is his cousin, and he speaks her language; but he is more ancient than the Sphinx, and remembers that which she hath forgotten.”_  
**― H.P. Lovecraft,  
_The Cats of Ulthar_**

“You shouldn’t worry about trivial things,” she declared, her tail swishing in slow, languid moments, its black tip in the air behind her.

At her side, her sister, identically in every manner, watched with careful intent, her blue eyes fixing on the young kitling’s shape with a certain amount of curiosity. 

“Trivial things aren’t much worth worrying about,” she agreed, lifting her paw to her mouth, “in our experience, that is.”

She swallowed hard, uncertain what to make of them, her ears flat against her head, her nose wrinkled, that smudge of white amidst the dark fur of her face off centred by the gesture.

“You’ll learn your place here in time,” said the elder of the two sisters, lowering her head to her paws, as if apparently losing interest in the subject, “and, well, if you don’t, you’ll soon find out what happens when the time comes.”

*

Meezer was somewhat less than a pedigree. She was, so she had gathered early on, a charity case, having the misfortune of being the progeny of something of an aristocrat and a common tom. Love, she had been told, sometimes crosses boundaries of class, but such affairs, whilst they might burn bright, do not burn long. It was under such circumstances that she and her six siblings had found themselves separated and passed around in quick succession, until, at last, only she had been left.

Being the runt of the litter, the odds had not been favourable for her. With a mother who blamed her for her fall from grace, and a human who was keen to dispose of any evidence of her mother’s indiscretion swiftly, albeit humanely, Meezer had been sent away to live with a human relative, whereupon she had been introduced to the two sisters, both decidedly more legitimate than she would ever be.

Upon first arriving in the house, Meezer had been uncomfortable with her new owner’s bluster and noise. She knew little of humans or their ways, having previously only known those whom her mother had disgraced, and so her new arrangements took some getting used to. In this respect, she was grateful for the two sisters, Si, as the elder had introduced herself, and Am, as the younger had declared. 

The fraction by which the one was older than the other was infinitesimal, Meezer discovered, both having come from the same litter, one emerging after the other, but, for whatever reason, the two of them used it as a matter of distinguishing the difference of their roles in the house, when such a thing suited them, and, when it did not, it was a fact that was completely ignored.

Being considerably younger than the two, Meezer had been cautious at first. She recognised them as being like her, of the same breed, the same expansive family, but similarity did not always make allies, she had learnt that the hard way. 

In those early days, she had the distinct impression that the two sisters were testing her. There were occasions when she loathed them for this, when they would deliberately engineer a scenario that would make her look at fault, and the human would come in, slowly, but sternly, her face red and her unintelligible words full of disappointment, and Meezer would be forced to accept the blame without ever being able to defend herself. Meanwhile, the two sisters would exchange furtive looks with one another, and knot their tails together in a gesture of conspiratorial knowing, and the human would be none the wiser. 

Yet, as time passed, she found them more accommodating, less oblique. They were no less secretive or conniving, but an unspoken truce came into effect, as if she was now excepted as one of them. Meezer did not know if this newfound acceptance made her exempt from the perceived sins of her parentage, but the more time that passed, the more she was simply seen as one of them, a Siamese as they were, graceful and elegant, although perhaps always a little less regal than the other two. A family, she thought, and it startled her that such a word could be used to so accurately describe her circumstances.

The days passed by in relative peace, the only true distraction stemming from interaction with other humans, whose presence in the house aroused suspicion and great dislike amongst the sisters, the sound of voices carrying loudly within the house, the footsteps heavy and thunderous upon the stairs.

Meezer, youthful as she was, was curious, but the older sisters were cold and distant at these times, apparently holding something of a grudge. Just whatever had passed between her human, the sisters, and those others that would occasionally come into the home, Meezer remained uncertain, suspecting it had something to do with the strange smell and suspiciously non-feline fur that clung to the clothing worn by the others, but never knowing for sure. 

Not that it mattered, she was, after all, a cat, and thus above such things—and yet a part of her was young enough that she yearned to know, to understand what it was that had taken place before she had arrived in the house.

On the occasions when curiosity would get the better of her, she would slink cautiously downstairs, circle the room, eye the humans, one of which even she could recognise as being a child, and, still failing to form an opinion, would return instead upstairs and probe the sisters once more for any scant knowledge they might bestow.

Whatever answers they did supply were never satisfying, however. Instead, the two of them remained curled up together on the chaise lounge of the spare bedroom, sometimes feigning sleep, sometimes not bothering to answer, and Meezer would wonder if she would ever really understand the two of them. 

Yet, despite her frustration, and despite their sometimes spite, they remained dear to her, and though she would never let them know it, she adored them absolutely.

With the sun still high, and the tempting sound of birds in the branches of autumn trees, she curled up beside them, and as she slipped peacefully into sleep, she felt the curve of their tails curl over her back and wordlessly welcome her into their embrace.


End file.
